gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-139BAN Hambrabi Suban
The RX-139BAN Hambrabi Suban is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready based on the RX-139 Hambrabi. It is built and piloted by Luang Dallara. Technology & Combat Characteristics A new Gunpla created by Thailand’s representative Gunpla Fighter, Luang Dallara, for the 8th Gunpla Battle World Championships.P-Bandai High Grade 1/144 Hambrabi Suban After Luang’s defeat in the 7th Championships, where his heavy armored Abigorbine was defeated by the Renato brothers when they blew up its joints, he shifted his battle style to focus more on speed/mobility over defensive power. He used the Hambrabi as the base due to its simple structure and high speed transformation, and made the suit as light and agile as possible by putting holes in its armor. However, the location of the holes are careful chosen so as not to decrease the suit’s defensive abilities unnecessarily. References Gallery picture 2 The wings were altered to forward-swept wings, which while giving a degree of instability to high-speed flight, gave better maneuverability in aerial battles. The Hambrabi Suban inherited the Hambrabi’s simple transformation which involve the folding of the legs backwards onto the suit’s back. Thus, the transformation into MA mode is very quick and there is less chance for damage and other issues. The Abigorbine also had a simple transformation, and this shows Luang’s preference for such transformation characteristics. Unlike the Hambrabi, which had multiple mono-eye sensors on its fixed head and other body parts, Hambrabi Suban only had mono-eye sensors located in a new, movable head. This is because Luang is able to look and respond quicker to stimuli when utilizing his own athletic skills and dynamic vision, as opposed to using multiple mono-eye sensors. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :A melee weapon that produces a beam blade. A beam saber is stored on each of Hambrabi Suban’s forearms for instantaneous draw. ;*Beam Rifle :Mounted on the suit’s back, the pair of beam rifles have a high firing rate, and serve as the main weapons in MA mode. ;*Tail Lance :Functioning as a stabilizer in the MA mode, Hambrabi Suban’s "tail" can be used to pierce an enemy unit during melee combat. ;*Claw :Close combat weapons mounted on the forearms, they fold out when in use. Deployed when the suit has gained sufficent momentum, they are capable of dealing serious damage. ;*Fedayeen Rifle :A long, high output beam rifle, it can also generate a beam saber for melee combat. Stored on the main body during MA mode. References Gallery picture 3 ;*Wing Tomahawk :A large handheld melee weapon created via the use of the original Hambrabi’s wing parts. It has many microscopic holes, and when Hambrabi Suban moves around the battlefield with it, it is filled with Plavsky particles. After the Wing Tomahawk is completely filled with particles, it can be thrown in a destructive attack known as ‘Suban Sen Kwan’. Stored on the main body during MA mode. Special Attacks ;*Suban Sen Kwan :A special attack whereby the Hambrabi Suban throws the Wing Tomahawk that is completely filled with Plavsky particles at the enemy. As the weapon smashes into the target, the particles stored within are released, causing even greater damage. History Picture Gallery Gunpla HGBF Hambrabi Suban.jpg|HGBF 1/144 RX-139BAN Hambrabi Suban (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Reference Gallery Hhib29-1.png Hhib29-2.png Hhib29-3.png Hhib29-4.png Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v3 0005.jpg References Note * "Suban" (สุบรรณ) is another name of Garuda in Thai. * Its Thai subtitle เทวปักษาถลาลม mean Gliding Avian God. * Like the ZM-D11GRB Abigorbine, Hambrabi Suban's design seem to be taking artistic elements from another of Tomino's mecha anime, in this case the Heavy Metal L-Gaim. External links